The Strange Drawing On The Library
by Serpico1986
Summary: 5-year old Sybbie and her cousin Helen goes on an adventure through the castle, when a strange drawing on the floor of the room, catch their attention.


**Hello.**

 **You got confused with the summary, i suppose if you** **decided to click in the story to read, so you're interested, so let me explain.**

 **The story bellow, its a sequence for my other story "what is and what should never be" and it's takes place four years after the other story.**

 **Spoiler - The reason Sybbie have a girl cousin instead a boy cousin, is because Mary and Matthew had a girl instead of a boy in the other fanfic.**

 **Hope you enjoy this story and have a decent reading.**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **DSCwin, thanks for the help**

* * *

 **THE STRANGE** **DRAWING** **IN** **THE** **LIBRARY** **.**

It was another normal day at Downton. The staff went to their designated rooms staying busy and getting the tea party, that accord the other day, cleaned up. Mr. Carson was watching everything closely making sure things ran smoothly and there was no mistakes.

While the staff worked the members of the family went to their matters. Robert, Tom and Matthew left for York for a meeting, while Cora had got to the Magazine with Edith. And Isobel and Violet left for a surprise visit to Lord Richard Merton, who Isobel was falling for. That left the two children, 5 year old Sybbie and 4 year old Helen alone in the nursery. They were bored in the nursery and wanted to explore the house. They knew it was against the rules to wonder alone, but since Nanny Singer had fallen asleep and nobody else was there to watch them, they decided it was time for an adventure.

Everything was fun at the start, as they both quietly walked into every room checking every inch making sure they wouldn't miss anything. They were also quiet as the staff moved from room to room on the top floor. As they finished the rooms on the top floor they decided it was time to check the downstairs. They held each other's hands as they walked carefully down the stairs making sure not to make noise and hide when a staff member came rushing to and from rooms.

Most of the staff worked in the library as it was where their grandparents had their guests. Mr. Barrow was particularly taking great care of the place. It was in there that the two children noticed a large funny drawing in the ground, as two of the maids had lifted it up to dust it off quickly. The girls checked to see if the coast was clear before they went closer to get a better look at the drawing, however, when they were close they were stopped by Mr. Mosley, who was working there.

"Good Gracious," he exclaimed blocking the two from running off. "What are you two doing down here?"

"Afternoon, Mr. Moosley," Sybbie smiled and giving him a cute little curtsey. "Helen and I decided to go on an adventure."

"By yourselves?" Mr. Mosley asked making the two girls nod their heads. "What happened to Nurse Singer?"

"She said she was tired." Helen said innocently as she looked up at Mr. Mosley. "Would you join us on a adventure too Mr. Moosley?"

Mr. Mosley looked a little uncomfortable as Helen Crawley looked up at him. "Well, I-"

"What's that funny drawing, Mr. Mosley?" Sybbie asked pointing to the exposed picture.

Mr. Mosley didn't know what to say as he looked scared of the drawing. He knew perfectly well what it was. He just didn't know how to explain it to the children plus he was ordered to never talk about it to anyone.

"I'm very sorry Misses Sybbie and Helen," Mr. Mosley said carefully ushering the children out of the room. "But you need to go back to the nursery before the Lordships arrive back. We still have a lot of cleaning to do before they do."

"Mr. Mosley is everything alright?" Mrs. Hughes came in looking confused as to why the Valet was just standing in the drawing room.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hughes," the valet said trying to gently usher the children out of the room. "But these two have escaped the nursery. I was just about to take them back."

"Very well," Mrs. Hughes said checking the rest of the staff. It was then that she saw the drawing herself being covered up by the rag. "Now how did you get past the Nurse?" The two kids were about to speak but the sound of a bell ringing changed Mrs. Hughes' mind. "Never mind. I need to find Mr. Carson. Now you two need to behave alright?" The girls nodded their head and Mr. Mosley lead the girls back to the Nursery. Just like the girls had said, Nurse Singer was asleep in her chair but once the door closed did Nurse Singer wake up and began to take care of the children unaware what they had just done.

Once Mr. Mosley returned from taking the girls back to the nursery, he sat down on a stool in the staff's dining room to take a few minutes and calmed his breath. Mrs. Baxter, Lady Cora's hand maid noticed her friend and colleague and decided to investigate the problem. "Are you alright Mr. Mosley?" Mrs. Baxter asked sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, everything is just fine." He said forcing a smile. He had only known Mrs. Baxter in the three years she worked for the Crawley's. She was spared the store of what had happened as she started a year after the incident. "I'm just not prepared for this weather we're having." He didn't want to make Mrs. Baxter's time at Downton miserable. He only wish she would never hear or see that dark painting beneath the rug in the drawing room.

It was late at night, a few hours after dinner, Tom found himself alone in his room. He jumped a little as his door opened and his daughter came walking in carrying her favorite stuffed bear and wearing her nightgown. "Sybbie, what's the problem darling?" He asked as he had picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"Papa, I'm curious about something." The 5 year old said looking up at her father.

"Curious about what my darling?" Tom asked unsure what would keep a 5 year old's mind occupied and away from sleep.

"Well today Helen and I went on an adventure. We saw all the different rooms, but when we got to the library I saw a funny drawing on the floor. When I asked Mr. Moosley he looked scared. What is it papa? Why is it there?"

Tom shivered he had hoped she would never see that dark sign on the floor. But he was sadly mistaken. Tom had to think of something quick even if it sounded bizarre. But to a 5 year old he believe she would believe anything.

"Well, my darling," Tom started trying to make his story believable. "Right after your mother was born, your grandparents had a large party celebrating her birth. Unfortunately there were a lot of mistakes made for the day and after the party your grandparents were upset when they found that sign on the ground. So they covered it up with a rug to hide the mark."

"Oh." Sybbie said but then there was another batch of curiosity. "Then why did Mr. Moosley get scared when he saw it?"

"Well, Mr. Mosley didn't want you and Helen to get any other ideas about drawing on the floor. He didn't want your Uncle Matthew to get angry with him." Sybbie nodded and yawned making Tom chuckle. "Alright my little darling, it's time for bed." Sybbie wrapped her arms around Tom's neck as she was led back into her bedroom. Tom gently laid her on the bed and pulled her blankets so it was nestled around her. "Goodnight Sybbie."

"Night papa." Sybbie said and kissed her father gently on the cheek before falling asleep. Tom watched as his daughter fell into her perfect dreamland and prayed that she would believe his story and not question it's integrity.

 **END**


End file.
